Cheating Death
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Clare new hobby is tarot cards. She loved to play with them, but what will happen if all of her predictions come true? Sequel to The Death Card. Eclare!


**Summary: **Clare new hobby is tarot cards. She loved to play with them, but what will happen if all of her predictions come true? Sequel to The Death Card. Eclare!

**A/N: **O.O it's awhile since I promised a Sequel. So here it is. :) Cheating Death. This goes around 5 years in the future. Clare returns. Thank you for the huge support! Please review and tell me what you think ^^

* * *

**XCHEATING DEATHX**

** XXXIXXX**

**XXX5 YEARS LATERXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Her father stared at the back of his daughter's head in shock. Clare Edwards started at her father with a cold disgusting look of hatred. It had been a few years since that incident and a few years she left Eli.

"Who had you pissed this time, dad?" Clare voice was hard and cold void from any other emotion. Since the incident something within Clare changed, she somehow snapped, locking her emotions away.

Rondall flinched and twitched from his spot. He began to sobbed, in tears. These past years had been troublesome and horrible. Ever since the police took care of Joseph, some of his contacts came after them.

Clare's mom, blessed her soul had died from an hired hitman a year ago in their America home in California with a message written in blood- "We're coming"

On the counter laid one of Clare's tarot cards. The tarot card of Death, but that can mean many things.

"Well?" Her temper grew short, and Rondall muttered something under his breath.

"I can't hear you." Clare hissed.

"My drug dealer." He cracked and she was completely livid. Ever since her mother died this man, had somewhat broken. He doesn't have a reason to live anymore and everywhere he went brings death. In all honest, she blamed her father for the death of her mother and many other things…and leaving him…the person she grew to love. The person who had done everything to protect her and her ungrateful father.

"WHAT THAT WAS ONE OF THE REASONS YOU GOT US INTO THIS!" Clare screeched loudly at her father. All of her respect of him had been gone for a while.

The man before her trembled.

"I-I'm sorry C-Clare. I-It was so h-hard," He stumbled and Clare wondered why she even care about him in the first place. It was obvious that he doesn't care about her much or anyone. He barely took many odd jobs that could keep the roof over their heads and food in their bellies. She barely manage to attend High-School in the states before graduating.

Why doesn't she just leave him?

Maybe she felt pity for this man that was once her father.

Outside their apartment was spray pointed in red paint with huge letters giving them a warning. They know. They know where they lived and they all will come. The window in their small apartment was broken. Glass all over the place. Their kitchen and living room was torn apart. They were most likely looking for them and their valuables.

"How much do we owe them now?" Clare sighed, in defeat. She fought her dad so many times over this. They move a lot upcoming years. She always stood by her father. He was all she has left.

"A million." He uttered ready for his daughter's wrath. Her eyes watered. She gave up everything for this man!

"A MILLION!?" She screeched once more and her father nodded his head scared and afraid.

She calmed herself once more, barely.

"Let go pack our bags dad." She sighed, once more. This would be their 20th time to move these three years.

Her father nodded his head cowardly, running into his room to pack. Clare took a seat on the bar stool in the kitchen that somewhat remained intact. She placed the Death Card in the deck of Tarot cards she kept on her all times, something to remember him…by.

She shuffled them, before placing five cards on the table in front of her that holds the secret of her future.

She flipped one over. The future card.

The Lovers.

That brought back memories and for the first time over the last few weeks, she began allow herself to cry. Cry for everything she lost and for the man she knew that would sell out his own daughter if it means for him to live.

Now at the age of 21 Clare had graduated high-school with honors, sadly she couldn't afford to go to college to follow her journalist dream. She kept on worrying about her father who disappeared at night and returned early morning, stoned, with unexplained money to keep them alive. She had lost all of her friends and the people she did befriended she couldn't stay friends with.

She wanted her Eli.

She wanted him back.

* * *

It had been official the unthinkable happened. Jenna Middleton had married Conner early in their relationship after dumping K.C. Eli stared at photo of them in the news paper. Who would have guessed? He got dress into one of his famous band shirts with jeans after he placed the paper down. He reached for his car keys, but not before his fiance, Imogen walked into the kitchen sleepy only in one of his worn out t-shirt. She smiled at her soon to be husband in adoration. They been going out for about two years before she popped the question. Yes, she the girl of the relationship had asked and he accepted it.

"Morning, love." She smiled at him wider, he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning, I'll be back late tonight. My editor wants me to take a tour of some movie set down town." He told her, with a tired sigh. His novel "Stalker" had taken a huge hit in sales over the years and had provided him a easy life to live and some experience into screenwriter now. One of the directors in the movie business wanted to turn his novel into a movie.

"Okay, I be at Fiona then." His fiancee replied making herself a cup of coffee. This is how Elijah Goldsworthy day had started. Since the incident and since Clare left him, he forced himself to move on. It was hard for around a year, till he locked his emotions down.

He drove to a building right beside of The Dot. He got out of his black car, and locked the doors. He then turned around only to bumped into someone. A short girl with light brown haired with bright blue eyes. She hold a suitcase behind her. He caught his breath.

"I'm sorry," The girl told him with a sad frown before moving around him, unease.

He caught her arm suddenly and he didn't know what came over him.

"Clare?"


End file.
